Duel Within: Devil Inside
by TheSpiderMan999
Summary: Jin Kazama, son of Kazuya Mishima is plagued by reoccurring nightmares. He can feel the influence of the devil gene growing stronger. He begins his journey guided only by fate. Story runs parallel with All that is Left. RxR
1. Chapter 1

Jin looked down at his father, Kazuya Mishima. Jin turned and walked away from Kazuya's unconscious body. Jin heard footsteps and turned and looked to see Heihachi walking towards him.

"What a pathetic wretch... Worthless coward!" Heihachi said as he looked down at Kazuya. Jin looked at Heihachi and seethed with anger. He hated Heihachi, he wanted him to die. Jin didn't think he could hate anymore more then his own grandfather. Jin began to understand why his father was the way he was. He understood now why Kazuya would embrace evil to destroy this man. Jin looked past Heihachi at his father. He also knew that the evil in Kazuya had more control then the man did. Jin also knew because of Kazuya he had inherited a gene from the devil side of his father. He hated him for that. Jin knew he had to kill both of them. Heihachi stood there wonder what Jin was thinking. He decided it didn't matter he got what he wanted and now he was going to kill him and Kazuya. Heihachi took a fighting stance across from Jin.

Jin watched Heihachi and then attacked him. Jin threw a right hook that Heihachi blocked. Heihachi tired to round house kick Jin but Jin ducked it and kicked Heihachi in the leg. Heihachi took the blow and then punched Jin. Heihachi's attack knocked Jin down. Heihachi tried to stomp on Jin but Jin rolled out of the way. Jin jumped to his feet and hook Heihachi in the head knocking the older man down. Jin jumped into and tried to land a punched that would crush Heihachi's head. Heihachi moved and Jin's punch hit the floor of the Honmaru splintered the wooded floor. Jin attacked again before Heihachi got react. Jin punched him in the face. Heihachi stumbled back as Jin side kicked him in the stomach then in the face. Heihachi recover and slammed Jin in the chest knocking him back. Jin recovered too quickly for Heihachi and hit him with a straight punch. Jin roundhouse kicked Heihachi and spun around and back fisted him. Heihachi tried to uppercut Jin but Jin stopped the attack and grabbed a hold of Heihachi's arm. Jin spun around and flipped Heihachi over his shoulder slamming him on the ground. Jin punched Heihachi in the face. Heihachi tried to get up but Jin just slammed him down again. Jin started to repeatedly punch Heihachi in face until he was barely conscious. Jin grabbed Heihachi and lifted him up.

Jin felt the pain of his wings emerging from his back. He could fell the heat of the tribal marking appearing all over his body. He drew his hand back. He was going to drive it though Heihachi killing him. Jin went to strike but stopped when he saw a flashed of light. He looked up and saw his mother. Jin blinked his eyes and she was gone. Jin smiled and dropped Heihachi.

"You have my mother, Jun Kazama, to thank for your life." Jin said to the bewildered Heihachi. Jin's wings spread and flap. He lifted into the air and flew up crashing though the roof of the Honmaru.

Kazuya sat up, he had watched the fight. The human side was filled with pride that his son had defeated Heihachi. The devil side was angry that it's other half had escaped. Kazuya heard its voice in his head screaming for him to go after Jin.

"No" Kazuya told it out loud. Kazuya knew that it would regain control. It would have control like in had when Jin was still chained up. When it had used its powers on Heihachi. Kazuya had managed to regain control to fight Jin. Jin was his son and he wanted to fight him. He wanted to see what kind of man his son had become. Jin may be his son but his was still going to kill him and regain the other half that devil lost when he died. Kazuya stood up and looked around. Heihachi was beginning to get up.

The two men looked at each other. They heard something, suddenly a wall of the Honmaru busted and Jack robots filled the room.

"Kazuya, what is this?" Heihachi shouted as he looked over at his son to see Kazuya was a bewildered as he was.

"Why are you here?" yelled Heihachi as the wave of Jacks approached them. They looked at each other and nodded their heads in silent agreement. Kazuya spun on the ground then uppercut a Jack robot shattered its head. Heihachi swung his fist and smashed into a chest of a robot. He swung it around and threw it into a few others. Kazuya jumped into the air spinning, he kicked a robot in the head and then at waist level. He kept spinning and smashed another robot's legs and then back kicked it. Heihachi kicked a robot with a roundhouse then spun around and smashed another one's head with a punch. Kazuya saw his chance. He leapt into the air and slammed into Heihachi with a flying side kick. Heihachi was sent flying into several robots who grabbed a hold of him. Kazuya laughed and ran out though the Jacks. He reached outside of the Honmaru and exploded into purple flames as he transformed in Devil. He took flight and disappeared into the night.

Heihachi yelled as he struggled with the Jack robots. Suddenly their eyes flashed with numbers as they began to count down. Heihachi yelled as the numbers reached zero.

Jin flew over the Honmaru as he felt something evil leave. Seconds later he watched the Honmaru explode in a flash of light and a fireball. He flew away from the Honmaru. Jin battled with himself but soon he blacked out.

**Sometime Later**

Jin could hear someone calling him. He slowly awoken and found himself in the middle of what was left of a forest. The trees all around him were smashed and toppled over. Jin knew he was to blame. He stood and walked though the destroy forest.

"It is only a matter of time before I am completely overcome by the devil gene" Jin said to himself as he left the forest.

TheSpiderMan999: Well this is the end of the first chapter. If you enjoyed it review it and tell me what you liked and if you didn't tell me what you didn't like about. This story is going to run parallel with my other story called All that is Left. It follows Hwoarang and Julia though the 5th tournament. They will intersect at some point but not anytime soon. Go read and review it to if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

TheSpiderMan999: Thanks for the review. If I do make it a Jin and Xiaoyu story it probably won't happen until I get into the tournament.

Jin stood in the middle of the city street. He watched as the city burn around him. He stood and watched helplessly as people around him die. Jin watched as something large moved among the rumble of one the collapsed building. He ran towards it. Jin came to a skidding stop when he saw what it was. Jin was looking at himself. It was him in full blown devil form. The Devil Jin's wings spread and flapped. Cinders and flaming bits were kicked up by the wind cause by it. Jin covered his face with his arms to prevent his face from being burnt. The wind settled down and Jin looked at his devil form. It had something in its hands. Jin looked hard and tried to focus his eyes around the fires. It had a person. Whoever it was they were hanging limp in Devil Jin's hands.

"No!" Jin shouted as he ran forward. Devil Jin turn and swatted him away sending him into nearby rubble. Jin stood up and looked around. Devil Jin was gone, Jin walked forward some. He heard something and looked up. Devil Jin came crashing down on him, smashing him in the ground. Devil Jin picked him up and lifted him above his head. Devil Jin sneered at Jin. Jin looked at Devil Jin's eyes. Its eyes glowed red as Devil Jin pulled his arm back.

"No!" Jin screamed as he woke up. He was breathing hard as he got out of his bed and stood up. It had been two months since the fight at the Honmaru. He kept having nightmares. They were usually about him becoming a devil but some were about some purple demon. Jin walked into his bathroom and ran cool water in the sink. The tattoo on his arm was burning. He splashed his face with some and looked into the mirror. Jin looked at face, he looked older then what he was. He looked at the dark circles around his eyes. Suddenly his reflection's eyes flashed red. Jin jumped back and smashed the mirror with his fist. He looked at the glass that was on the sink and floor. Jin left the bathroom and walked to a window. It was pouring rain. Jin sighed and walked outside. He stood in the rain as it flatted his hair. He stood and looked at the sky. Lighting ripped against the sky. Jin fell to his knees as he felt his wings rip painfully out of his back. He screamed as his entire body was on fire. His wings wrapped around him shielding him from the rain. Several of the black feathers fell out and were quickly replaced by white ones. Jin stood and spread his wings. He gritted his teeth as several more feathers turned white. His wing suddenly shot out spreading to their full span. All of the white feathers fell out and were replaced by black ones. Jin took flight into the storm clouds. He flew until he came to a high rise. He landed on the edge with his wings spread as he looked out onto the city. He saw a billboard that caught his eye. It was an announcement for the King of the Iron Fist 5.

"This is my fate, this is my curse." He said to himself. He decided that he would go to the tournament. His father and grandfather would sure to be there. He would find the answers he needed then he would kill them. Jin took flight again. He went into the clouds as lighting crackle around him. He flew until he reached his place. He landed on the ground as he fell to his knees as his wing slowly and painfully retracted into his back. They disappear but Jin remained laying on the ground face first in the mud. He felt the rain beat down on his back as he continued to lay there.

**Next Morning **

Jin woke up and pushed himself off the ground. He groaned as he stood up. Jin walked back inside and cleaned himself up. He went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He sighed when he discovered that there was no food. That meant he was going have to go into the city. He sighed and got his jacket. He put the hood on it around his face. He didn't think that Heihachi was still after him because he hadn't seen any Mishima enforcers in months. He just didn't like people recognizing him.

Jin walked down the sidewalk of the city street. He pushed past a group people. He felt out of place. This wasn't a new feeling; he had felt out of place everywhere he went. Jin entered a restaurant and sat down. He order and sat waiting. Jin looked around the restaurant. His eyes widen slightly then narrow. Across the restaurant there were several low ranked Mishima guards. Jin wondered if they were looking for him. He focused on them trying to hear their conversion. Most of it wasn't loud enough for him to hear.

"They are saying Heihachi is dead." Jin heard one of them announce. His eyes widen as he remember that night. Jin could faintly remember watching the Honmaru explode as he flew above. Jin stood up and walked towards the guards. He stood behind one without them really paying attention to him.

"The only thing I am worried about is who going to be paying our salaries." One laughed.

"Well someone is running the zaibatsu and they are not doing too badly." Another said. Jin tapped the one he was standing behind on the shoulder. The guard looked up at him.

"Hey" Jin said with a smiled. Jin punched the guard in the face knocking him out of his seat. Jin quickly grabbed another guard and slammed his face against the table. The guards quickly jumped to their feet as the other customers ran out of the restaurant.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" One of them shouted at Jin. Jin laughed and pulled back the jacket's hood. All of the guard's eyes went wide with shocked.

"You're Jin Kazama." One said.

"Get him!" One shouted. They ran at Jin. One threw a wide hook punch that Jin blocked easily. Jin punched him in the stomach and then hit him under the chin with an uppercut. The guard was sent flying back onto a table. When he hit the table its legs broke and it collapsed. Jin spun around back kicking another guard. A guard kicked at Jin. Jin grabbed a hold of his leg and then spun his leg send the guard spinning to the ground. Jin nailed another guard in the face with a front snap kick. The guard stumbled back a bit but recovered. The guard lunged at Jin with a straight punch. Jin sidestepped the attack and side kicked the guard in the side. There were two guards left and another was slowly recovering from Jin's attack. Two of them attacked him at once with a round house kick on each side. He blocked both kicks using a full mountain stance. Jin side kicked one of them and then spun around grabbed the other one. Jin flipped him over his shoulder slamming the ground onto the ground. Jin then punched the guard in the face to knock him out. Jin stood up and looked around at the guards and the destroyed restaurant. He saw the guard he had noticed recovering early. Jin walked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him to face level.

"You are going to tell everything you know about who is running the zaibatsu." Jin said sternly. The guard just weakly nodded his head yes.

**Several Minutes Later**

The guard had finished his story. It wasn't mush but it was a start. Jin looked at him and could tell that the man was scared of him. Jin pulled his arm back and punched the guard knocking him out. Jin sighed as he looked around. He had forgotten that he was hungry. He saw someone had left a bowl of noodles when they had left. He sat down and was about to begin eating when he heard police sirens. Jin sighed as he stood up and left the restaurant though the back. It opened to an alley. Jin pulled up his hood and began walking.

"Hey you stop right there." Jin heard behind him. Jin turned and saw several policemen running down the alley towards him. Jin took off running. The police followed him down the alley. He ran around a corner of a building.

They turned around the corner that Jin had gone around. When they made it there was nothing. They looked around.

"There" On shouted as he pointed at a deserted building. They ran to it and kicked open the doors. The building was pitch black as they entered it and split up. They pulled out their flashlights as they began to searched for him. Jin sat perch on a rafter as he watched them slowly move about the building. His eyes glowed red as he saw one police officer that was by himself. His wings flapped as he descended upon the officer without a sound. The officer looked up just as Jin came crashing down on him smashing him into the cold ground. The officer had been knocked out as Jin stood above him ready to deliver a final blow. The other police officers heard the commotion as they ran to the sound. They found their fellow office laying on the ground unconscious but still alive. They looked around and didn't see what had attacked him.

Jin flew low to the ground. He was flying though a forest. He soon fell to the ground skidding across the dirt and mud. Jin screamed and slammed his fists into the ground. He gritted his teeth as he tried to force his wings to retract into his back. They slowly started to disappear. Suddenly Jin passed out from the effort and they shot back out.


	3. Chapter 3

TheSpiderMan999: Thanks for the reviews.

Jin woke up with his face in wet grass. The back of his jacket was shredded and he was covered in dirt and mud from where he had skidded across the ground. He stood up and groaned. All of the muscles in his body were sore. He started to walk. Jin looked around trying to figure out were he was. He saw that he wasn't to far from where he was staying. He started to walk in the direction of his place. Jin tried to remember want had happened after he transformed. His eyes widen as he remember that he had attacked a police officer. Jin gritted his teeth angry at himself that he couldn't control himself. His body started to burn. His fist shot out and slammed into a tree. The tree's trunk crack and splintered. It started to creak as it tilted. The crack grew as the tree started to fall. Jin watch as the tree collapsed to the ground. Jin looked at his fist and wondered if any of his strength was his own or if it was all because of the devil gene. Jin felt his body getting hotter. He tried to clam himself as he continued to walk. Jin cleared his thoughts. He slowly felt the heat of his body go down.

Jin reached his place and cleaned up. He turned on the TV. He changed it to a news channel. He perked up when he heard an announcement for the tournament. He had forgotten about it. He had decided he wasn't going to go. He couldn't control what was inside him and at the tournament his emotions would be at a high. His father would most likely be there and he couldn't handle Kazuya right now. The TV caught his eye again. He watched as the new reported about a winged demon.

"No" Jin said to himself.

"Witnesses have reported being attacked by a winged demon around the city limits. The police have no leads at this moment, more on this later." the newscaster said. Jin just stared at the TV. He wasn't going to be able to stop this thing. Jin decided that he was just going to follow his fate and go to the tournament. Maybe he could find the answers he needed. He had to go.

**Sometime Later 2 Weeks until the Tournament**

Jin though the dark city streets. His face covered by the hood of his jacket. Jin was carrying a bag that held all of his belongings in it. He didn't have a life thanks to Heihachi and he hated him for it. Heihachi was his grandfather and he betrayed him. He was headed for the Mishima hotel. He walked into the lobby. It was deserted other then for a desk clerk. He looked around and saw a sign at an opening to a doorway with the words registration within printed on it. He walked in and saw that there was still one woman doing registration at a table that had a sign that said previous competitors on it. He walked over to it and stood there until the woman looked up.

"Cutting a little close aren't we?" She laughed.

"Yeah" Jin said bluntly. She pulled out the forms and handed them along with a pen to Jin. He started to fill the forms out. The woman watched him write as he wrote out his name.

"You're Kazama. Jin?" She asked with excitement.

"Yeah" Jin said.

"Oh my god, I loved your fights in the last tournament. You are so great! Um what happen to you at the end of the tournament?" She asked

"What?" Jin asked

"You disappeared right before your fight with Mishima, Kazuya. Hey you two look alike had anyone told you that?" She asked with excitement. Jin heard Kazuya's name and gritted his teeth.

"Yeah" He said as he finished filling out the forms and handed them back. The woman turned around and pulled out a key and a participate list. Jin took the key. The woman started to hand the list to him but he held up his hand.

"I already know the ones that are worth knowing." Jin told her. She was taken back but this and didn't say any thing. He left the room and went back out into the lobby. He stopped where he was and looked around. There were a few people in the lobby but he ignored them. He felt something, something familiar. He ducked to a corner of the lobby. He could fell the presence growing. He looked across the lobby and saw a young dark haired girl walking though the lobby. He looked at her and thought of his mother. Jin head turned when he heard the lobby's door open with a loud bang. He heard whoever it was yelling.

"Kazama!" Jin looked and saw the red headed Korean Hwoarang. Jin wondered if Hwoarang saw him. He hoped not because he could deal with him right now.

"Hey man I don't think Kazama is here." Jin heard someone else say. He looked up and saw Steve Fox with Hwoarang.

"Because Kazama is afraid to fight me, Kazama is hiding!" Hwoarang shouted as he spun around looking though out the lobby. Jin smiled at Hwoarang.

"Arrogant bastard" Jin said to himself. He would normally give Hwoarang the fight he wanted but he couldn't right now with the devil gene out of control.

"Want you want with Kazama?" Jin saw it was the girl that was talking to them.

"This guy is going to fight Kazama." Steve said pointing at Hwoarang. Steve walked up to the girl and stood only inches away from her. Steve leaned down towards her face.

"And who are you?" Steve asked as he poked her in the shoulder with his finger.

"Kazama, Asuka" She said sternly. Jin eyes wide as he mouthed Kazama. He heard Hwoarang laugh. Steve turned and looked at Hwoarang and then turned back to Asuka.

"Oh yeah" Steve said as he went to poke her again. Asuka arm shot out and hit Steve in the chest with and open palm strike. Steve flew past Hwoarang and landed on the floor. Jin laughed at what happened. Hwoarang walked over to Steve and looked down at him. Suddenly Hwoarang busted out laughing. Asuka rolled her eyes and walked away from the two. Jin dropped his bag and snuck by the two and followed Asuka out of the hotel. He heard Hwoarang laughing as he left. Asuka walked down the street as Jin stayed far behind her. She turned down an alley. Jin reached the alley and followed her in. Jin headed into the alley. He stopped when he didn't see her. He walked forward until he reached a split in the alley. He felt something. Jin ducked as Asuka jumped from corner of a building and swung at him. He took a couple steps back and put up his arms to defend himself. Asuka stood there looking at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You said your name was Kazama." Jin said ignoring her question.

"Yes I am Kazama, Asuka. Who are you?" Asuka said as she stood in a fighting stance.

"Proved to me you are a Kazama." Jin said as rushed forward. Jin came forward with a straight cross. Asuka blocked Jin punch and kick at his head. Jin turned and blocked her kick and then elbowed her in the stomach causing her to take a few steps back. Asuka flipped for twice kicking with each leg. Jin was forced to step back as he blocked each kick. Asuka land next to Jin and grabbed him by the shoulders as she fell backwards and put her feet on his stomach. Jin rolled forward with Asuka as she kicked her legs out sending him rolling a few feet. Jin jumped up and turned around. His hood fell down as he faced Asuka.

"Kazama, Jin?" Asuka asked as her eyes widen. Jin looked at her. He figured at any moment he would transform. He stopped for a second. He was in control, no burning, and no pain. He remembered back at the Honmaru when Heihachi had him chained up. Kazuya as tried to absorb him or something but he couldn't. He had said something about Kazama blood. His eyes widen, is that why his devil gene has taken complete control of him. Jin turned away from Asuka and started down the alley away from her.

"Wait" Asuka called as Jin disappeared. She ran to follow him but he disappeared. Jin stood on the fire escape as he watched Asuka go by.

"Kazama blood" He said before he headed to the top of the building.


	4. Chapter 4 edit

TheSpiderMan999: Thanks for the reviews. I pretty much decided that Jin isn't going to be with anyone. I might change my mind later but it's a slim chance.

**One day before the Tournament**

Jin stood on the hotel's roof. He looked out at the night sky of the city. He closed his eyes as he focused. He remembered the time before the third tournament. He remembered before Ogre, before Heihachi, before his life went to hell. He focused on the training he received in Kazama style. Jin clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He could feel his wings tear though his back and his shirt. He forced them out. Jin looked at his arms when he didn't feel the burning sensation. There were no markings. He exhaled as his wings flapped. He looked back to see that they weren't solid black. They had random white feathers scattered about in them. He made them flapped again. Jin smiled when he realized he had control. He walked slowly to the edge of the hotel. He stood and spread his wings out. Jin leapt off of the edge. He glided though the city. He flapped his wings several times to bring himself above the skyline. He flew several more minutes until he started to fell his arms and chest burn. He looked down at his arms and saw that the marking were beginning to appear faintly. He flew back to the hotel and landed in the alley beside it. He landed as he took a few step to prevent from falling. He stood in the alley for awhile as he breathed steadily. His wing slowly disappeared into his back. Jin stood trying to calm himself.

"Jin?" Some asked from the opening in the alley. He turned around to face them but ducked back into the shadows of the alley. He watched as whoever it was took a few steps into the alley. It was Xiaoyu.

"Jin is that you?" She asked nervously as she walked forward. Jin moved back and ran down the alley. There wasn't anything she could do for him. There was nothing anyone could do for him. He was on his own. Jin went around to the back of the building and entered though the kitchen. He made his way to the lobby.

"Kazama, Jin!" Some one shouted. Jin looked over to see the woman who did his registration com running over to him. She was holding a piece of paper. She reached him and held the paper out to him. Jin took the paper from the woman.

"What is this?" Jin asked her.

"It's your tournament schedule and the entire tournament schedule. They aren't supposed to be available until tomorrow but I got yours early." She said as she smiled up at him. Jin folded the papers up and stuck them in his pocket. He turned away from the woman and started to walk away.

"Um your welcome I guess." The woman said as she watched him walk away. She noticed that the back of his shirt was almost completely ripped out. She thought that he was odd and rude.

"Yeah" Jin replied to her. He walked to the elevator. The doors opened and he stepped inside. He pulled out the papers and looked at them. He had to fight tomorrow. Jin looked to see who his opponent was. The paper said Craig Marduk. It was the second fight of the day. Jin looked to see who was in the first fight. He saw Hwoarang's name. He wondered if Hwoarang had improved any. Jin was sure he had if he was still anything like he was in the previous two tournaments. He looked forward to fighting Hwoarang but he hoped that he had more control over the devil gene by then but they way it looked he had as much control as he was going to get and that was slowly slipping away. Jin left the elevator and went to his room. He opened the door and walked in. He started to walk across the room went he stopped suddenly. A searing pain went though his head. He fell to his knees as he put his hands to his head. He could hear a voice that was calling him. This wasn't a voice he had ever heard before. It sounded like his father's voice but it was inhuman. He couldn't make it stop. His skin was on fire. He ripped off what was left of his shirt. He fell onto his chest as he panted. The burning and the voice stopped. Jin lay on the floor unmoving. He heard another voice. This one was different it was calming. It sounded like his mother's voice. He went to push himself off the floor but found that he couldn't move his arms. He listened to the voice but couldn't make out any words.

**Next Morning**

Jin opened his eyes and realized that he was still on the floor of his room. He groaned and pushed himself up. He stood and looked around the room. His eyes came across a clock. Jin realized that he had missed the opening ceremonies and only a few minutes until his fight. He put on another shirt and his jacket as he walked out of his room. He lifted the hood of his jacket as he made his way down the elevator and though the lobby. Jin noticed that the hotel was barren except for a few workers. He walked outside and hailed a cab.

"Mishima convention center" Jin told the cab driver. The cab began to move though the city traffic.

"Are you a fighter?" The cab driver asked. Jin looked out of the window.

"Yeah" Jin replied not wanting to make small talk.

"Hey you're Kazama, Jin aren't you?" The cab driver asked as he kept looking in his review mirror.

"Yeah" Jin replied.

"You don't talk much do you?" The cab said. Jin just ignored the driver as the pulled up to the convention center. Jin paid the driver and stepped out.

"Hey good luck" The cab driver said as he pulled away. Jin walked into the convention center. He looked around the main hall to see that there were very people on it. He walked up to a woman sitting at a table doing paperwork. She looked up at him when he made it to her.

"How can I help you? Hey you're Kazama, Jin. You must be here for your fight. The first fight just ended. You probably don't want to walk though the crowd. If you go down that hall and go though the door on the left it will take you to the side of the ring." She told him.

"Thanks" Jin mumbled as he headed down the hallway. He pulled the hood of his jacket down. It seem like everyone could recognize him anyways. He walked down the hall until he reached the door. He opened it and went though. Jin started to head towards the cheering of the crowd. He heard someone say something behind him

"Jin?"

Jin turned around and looked down. It was Xiaoyu. She was crouched down next to a brown headed girl. Jin knew the other girl's name but he couldn't think of it off the top of his head. She was sitting on the floor. Jin thought that she might be crying but her face was partially hidden from him.

"Xiaoyu" Jin said as he faced her. She stood and looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I am here for my fight." He replied.

"Oh uh who are you fighting?" She asked

"Craig Marduk" he said.

"You mean that big scary guy from the last tournament?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yeah" Jin said as he turned away from her and began to walking down the hall. Jin could hear them talking behind him.

"C'mon Julia let's go watch him so you forget about Hwoarang." Xiaoyu said as she helped Julia stand up. Julia wiped her eyes and the two of them began to follow Jin.

"So you were crying over Hwoarang?" Jin asked Julia as he slightly turned his head and looked back at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Um yeah" She answered nervously.

"He does that to people." Jin said to her as he turned forward.

"Um Jin what happened at the end of the last tournament?" Xiaoyu asked as she ran forward to walk beside him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean that you disappeared before your fight with Kazuya. You know that you disappeared at the end of the third tournament also. What happened to you?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Heihachi" Jin simply replied.

"Heihachi, what did he do?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter now." Jin said

"What do you mean?" Xiaoyu asked puzzled.

"He's dead it doesn't matter now." Jin replied sternly.

"Yeah but some else is running the zaibatsu" Julia piped up from behind them. Jin stopped and turned around and faced her. Julia stopped in surprise.

"What did you say?" Jin asked her.

"Um this guy that looks like Heihachi is running the zaibatsu. Uh I saw him a week or two ago." She told him. Jin turned around and started walking towards the ring. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists at his sides. He felt a wave of heat and pain in his back. Jin tried to focus on his breathing. He reached the ring and stepped on it. Craig was already there and waiting on the other side of the ring. Xiaoyu and Julia stood by the ring's edge.

"Good luck Jin!" Xiaoyu shouted. Jin looked back at them. Xiaoyu waved and Julia gave him a slight nod. He walked within a few feet of Craig and looked up at him.

"Scare little boy?" Craig asked with a laughed.

"No" Jin replied. Craig looked down at Jin. He took a step back when Jin's eyes flashed red. Jin started to adjust the studded gloves that he wore completely ignoring Craig.

"Everyone get ready for the second fight of the King of the Iron Fist Tournament. This time the fighters are Jin Kazama and Craig Marduk. Get ready and FIGHT!" The announcer shouted.

"I am going to break you!" Craig shouted as he moved towards Jin. Craig swung both arms in a downward arc at Jin. Jin quickly slid to the side as Craig's arms came crashing down. Jin punched Craig in the face with a right hook followed by a left cross. Craig stumbled back. Craig gritted his teeth and stared at Jin. Jin just gave him a light smile. Jin knew he had an advantage over Craig because he was faster. He just had to stay out of his reached. Craig came at him again this time swing his arm in a wide right hook. Jin ducked it. Jin ducked again as Craig swung with a left hook. Jin hit Craig in the stomach with an uppercut. Jin spun around back kicked Craig in the chest. Craig took a step back and then stepped forward hitting Jin in the face with a left cross. Jin tried to recover by hitting Craig with a round but Craig grabbed his leg. Craig grabbed a hold of Jin's jacket and picked him up. Craig then slammed Jin back down on the mat.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu shouted from ring side. Jin looked over to see her climbing half-way onto the ring. Julia had her hand over her mouth. Jin could feel Craig shift to slam him on the ring again. Jin pulled his arm back and punched Craig in the face. Craig took a step back and stopped from slamming Jin. Jin punched him again. This time the studs on Jin's gloves made contact with Craig's nose. Jin could feel that his fist went in a little further then it should. He knew he broke Craig's nose. Craig dropped him and he fell to Craig's feet. Jin kicked his leg out knocking Craig's feet out from underneath him. Craig landed on his back. Jin jumped to his feet and jumped into the air. He came down over top of Craig and punched him directly in the solar plexus. Craig exhaled loudly when Jin's punch hit him. He gasped loudly as he tried to catch his breath. He used one arm to help him to get to his knees. Jin stood looking down at Craig from a few feet away. Craig lunged at Jin and hit him in the face with an uppercut. Craig grabbed a hold of Jin's jacket as he was falling back. Craig jerked Jin forward hit him with the forearm of his other arm knocking Jin onto his back. Craig quickly went down and grabbed Jin by the throat and started to choke him. Jin reached up and tried to pry Craig's hands off of him.

"I told you I would crush you!" Craig shouted in Jin's face. Jin swung his leg up and kicked Craig in the back of the head. Craig's grip loosened when the kick hit him. Jin managed to slip his thumbs underneath Craig's hands and started to push him off. Craig was still strong then he was and he didn't think he could pull him off. Jin could fell his body get hot. Jin started to push Craig's hands completely off his neck. Craig's eyes wide went he realized Jin was overpowering him. Jin released one of Craig's hands as he used his free arm to punch Craig in the face. Craig punched Jin back. Craig pulled back and punched Jin again. His eyes went wider when it seem like Jin had just brushed the attack off. Jin grabbed a hold of Craig's forearms and pushed him up. Jin pushed until both of them were stand. Jin gave a hard shove and knock Craig's arms outward. Jin hit him in the chin with an uppercut. Jin quickly side kicked him in the stomach. Jin spun around and hit in the face with a spinning hook kick. Craig stumbled back. Jin went forward hitting Craig in the face with a left cross. Jin kicked Craig in the chin with a front snap kick. Craig swung his arm at Jin at a feeble attempt at a punch. Jin blocked the attack with his forearm. Jin used his free arm to punch Craig in the face again. Craig fell forward onto his knees. Jin kicked Craig the face with a side kick. Craig was knocked onto his back unconscious.

"The winner is Jin Kazama. This fight is over. Jin Kazama is the winner!" The announcer shouted. Jin turned away of Craig and walk towards the edge of the ring. He walked pass Xiaoyu who was waiting for him and walked up to Julia.

"Show me where you saw this man." Jin told her. Julia just nodded her head.


	5. Chapter 5 edit

TheSpiderMan999: Thanks for the reviews.

Jin looked down the alley and saw two guards standing next to a door. He turned to Xiaoyu and Julia who were behind him.

"And this is how you got in?" Jin asked Julia. Julia peered down the alley.

"Yeah but there weren't guards at the door last time." she replied. Jin frowned he had hoped to avoid any fighting but it did not look like it was possible.

"Jin what are you going to do?" Xiaoyu asked him.

"Stay here" Jin told them. He started walking down the alley towards the guards. One of the guards noticed him.

"What are you doing here?" The guard asked him. The other guard looked up at him.

"That's Jin Kazama!" The second guard shouted. Jin reached the first guard and punched him in the face. Jin grabbed the guard and swung him into the side of the building causing the guard head to smack into the wall. The second guard grabbed his radio off his belt. Jin kicked it out of his hands and then kicked the guard in the chest. The guard started to stumble back Jin caught him by his shirt and jerked him forward. Jin punched the guard in the face as he pulled him forward. Jin tossed the guard to the side of the alley. Xiaoyu and Julia walked towards him.

"You know we could have helped you." Xiaoyu told him. Jin looked at her for a moment and then walked towards the door. He started to reach for the handle but stop.

"Julia is there an alarm on the door?" He asked.

"No there wasn't last time but there were also no guards outside it either." Julia told him.

"We're just going to have to take our chances." Xiaoyu said. Jin gritted his teeth. If there was an alarm then all of the zaibatsu guards in the building would be after them. Jin had to find out if who was running the zaibatsu. He went ahead and pulled open the door. There was no alarm, Jin figured that the zaibatsu figured no would get by the guards. Jin stepped into the brightly light hallway. He saw another guard down the hall. Jin slowly walked down the hall behind the guard. Jin wrapped his arm around the guard's neck cutting off his air. The guard tried to yell to no avail as Jin had a hold of him to tightly. The guard went limp as he passed out. Jin held the guard up and looked around. He found what he was looking for and stuffed the unconscious guard into a closet. Jin turned to the girls who had followed him in.

"Which way is it now?" He asked Julia. Julia pointed to a door further down the hall. Jin nodded his head and headed for the door. Jin pushed the door open and head down the staircase. He reached the bottom and headed into what looked like a laboratory. Jin walked in a few feet and turned around to see Xiaoyu standing behind him.

"You and Julia need to get out of here." Jin told her.

"Yeah, but you see there is a slight problem." Xiaoyu told him.

"What is it?" Jin asked her.

"Julia kind of disappeared." Xiaoyu laughed awkwardly.

"Go find her and get out of here, it's too dangerous here." Jin told her.

"What about you?" Xiaoyu asked.

"I don't matter now go find Julia and get out of here." Jin said sternly. Xiaoyu nodded her head and walk off. Jin slowly started to walk further into the lab. He walked past several large computer terminals. He walked until he reached a large metal door. The door slid opened and revealed a large room. Jin looked into the room. He looked at the very back wall and saw papers lying on the table detailing the takeover of the zaibatsu.

Julia searched though the files on the computer she was using. She looked for anything that was useful. She came across a file about genetics. Julia opened it and began to read. It was a project log for a genetic tissue manipulation experiment. She continued though it until she saw a part about the use of a sample of Ogre's DNA in combination with the devil gene.

"What did they do?" Julia asked herself.

"Julia!"

Julia turned around to see Xiaoyu standing behind her.

"C'mon Julia we have to get out of here." Xiaoyu said.

"Alright, where's Jin?" Julia asked as she stood.

"He's taking care of something." Xiaoyu said as she started to head out of the room with Julia following. They went back upstairs to the hallway they had entered the building. The two girls walked out into the alley.

"Let's wait for Jin here." Xiaoyu told Julia. Julia nodded her head in agreement.

"What did you find out?" Xiaoyu asked Julia.

"I am not sure but I think we'll find out before the end of the tournament. It is something involving Jin and since it is the zaibatsu I doubt it is any good." Julia said.

Jin lifted the papers off the table and began to read them. He continued to read them until he heard footsteps behind.

"The zaibatsu is mine."

Jin turned around to see who was speaking.

"Who are you?" Jin asked as the large man walked towards him.

"You are the son of Kazuya are you not?" The man asked him.

"Yes I am." Jin said suddenly feeling sick.

"I could feel the same power in Kazuya that's in you." The man said.

"Who are you?" Jin shouted as pain shot though his chest.

"Jinpachi Mishima, I am the founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu." Jinpachi said. Jin fell down on one knee. He grasped at his chest.

"What's happening to me?" Jin asked.

"Can you feel my power? The devil inside of you is feeding off of it growing stronger." Jinpachi told him.

"I won't let it happen!" Jin said as he tried to stand back up.

"This is all because of Heihachi's evil plans." Jinpachi told him.

"Heihachi?" Jin gasped.

"Long ago Heihachi seized the zaibatsu from me and locked me away in a dungeon below the Honmaru. I fought to stay alive but after time I died but something brought me back something evil." Jinpachi told Jin.

"What does that have to do with me?" Jin asked.

"You are going to help me destroy everything!" Jinpachi told him

"No I won't." Jin said as he finally stood up. He held his arm over his chest.

"You will in due time. Soon you will lose control over the power inside of you. Can't you feel it growing and consuming you? Soon you will be at my side as an evil force of destruction." Jinpachi

"No." Jin muttered.

"I am going to destroy all existence!" Jinpachi shouted.

"I stopped my father and Kazuya, I will stop you." Jin shouted.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me boy!" Jinpachi shouted back at him. Jin swung and smashed his fist into the table. Jin spun around and smashed computer terminal next to him.

"See boy it's only a matter of time!" Jinpachi shouted as he Jin smashed another piece of equipment cause a small explosion in the lab that separated them. Jin ran out of the room. Jin could hear an alarm sound. He ran up the staircase. Jin entered the hallway but the door to the alley was blocked by zaibatsu guards. Jin turned and ran the other way. He ran though the halls trying to find a way out. A guard appeared in front of him. He swung his elbow knocking the guard out instantly. He ran until he found what looked like the lobby of the building. Zaibatsu guards were chasing after him. He ran into the lobby of the building. Jin ran over to the large glass doors that led out to the street. He tried to push them open but they were locked. Jin could hear the footsteps of the guards getting louder. He took a few steps back away from the doors. Jin ran forward at them. He jumped as he crashed though the glass onto the street. Pieces of glass cut his face. Jin fell onto the sidewalk among the broken glass.

Julia and Xiaoyu ran to the front of the building when the heard the crash. They came around to the corner of the building to see Jin started to stand up.

"Jin what happened?" Xiaoyu asked him as she and Julia ran up to him.

"Not now, we have to get out of here." Jin told them. The three of them took off running down the city street. Jin ducked down an alley and the girls followed him. Jin came to a stop.

"The zaibatsu guards won't risk attacking us in public so should be alright." Jin told them.

"So what happened back there?" Xiaoyu asked him again.

"I'll tell you back at the hotel." He said as he began to walk away.

"Jin you're bleeding." Julia said as she pointed down to his arm. Jin looked down at his and saw that he had a large cut on his forearm with piece of glass sticking out of it. Jin reached down and pulled the shard of glass out. He pushed the sleeve of his jacket down over the cut.

"Jin we should do something about that." Xiaoyu said.

"I am fine." Jin said as he started to head back to the hotel. Julia and Xiaoyu followed him back in silence. They arrived at the hotel some time later. The three of them walked into the hotel lobby.

"I am going to get see if I can still get my fight list, do you want me to see if I can get yours Julia?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yeah uh thanks, we'll head up to my room and clean Jin's arm." Julia said as her and Jin walked over to the elevator. Jin and Julia went up to her floor and walked down the hall to her room. Jin leaned against the wall as he watched as she fumbled with her key to open her door.

"Kazama!"

Jin turned to the source of the voice. A fist slammed into the side of his face. He took a few steps back to regain his balance. Jin looked up to see Hwoarang standing a few away of him. Hwoarang's face was bruised and he smelt like cheap liquor. Jin did not need this now. He felt the heat build up in his body. He had to calm himself but around Hwoarang that was not easy.

"Hwoarang what are you doing!" Julia screamed at Hwoarang. Hwoarang didn't pay any attention to her as he came at Jin again. Jin threw up his arm to block as Hwoarang threw a left cross at him. Jin couldn't fell the pain in his arm but he knew it was going to be there after this was over. He swung his arm at Hwoarang in a wide left hook. Hwoarang jumped back as Jin's fist crashed though the wall sending bits of plaster everywhere. Jin was knocked back as Hwoarang hit him in the stomach with a sidekick. Jin took a step back and then came forward tackling Hwoarang at waist level. The fell to the ground with Jin on top. Jin punched Hwoarang in the face but Hwoarang just responded by punching him back. Jin felt himself being left up. Hwoarang tried to roll him off but only managed to push him against the wall. Jin saw Hwoarang pull his fist back. Hwoarang punched Jin in the face again. Jin moved and Hwoarang manage to slide out from underneath him. Hwoarang jumped to his feet.

"Stop it!" Julia screamed. Her plea barely registered with Jin. It didn't look like Hwoarang was listening to her either. Jin stood just in time to block a kick from Hwoarang. Jin pushed Hwoarang leg to the side throwing Hwoarang off balance. Jin came forward and hit Hwoarang in the chin with an uppercut. Hwoarang stumbled back but then came forward with a sidekick. Jin went forward also hoping to get to the side. Both fighters stopped when Julia stepped in-between them. Hwoarang stopped in mid-kick.

"Hwoarang you need to leave!" She shouted at him. Hwoarang put his leg and glared at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I said leave Hwoarang now!" She said sternly. Jin looked down at Julia who had her back to him. He admired her for standing up to Hwoarang even though he was bigger then her and obviously drunk.

"What are you doing with him?" He asked as he pointed to Jin. Jin looked up to meet Hwoarang gaze. Hwoarang turned his head and spit out the blood that was in his mouth. Jin realized that the copper taste of blood was also in his mouth.

"That's none of your business now leave now Hwoarang!" Julia told him. Hwoarang just stared angrily at them.

"Please Hwoarang just leave." Julia asked as she lowered her voice and pleaded with him.

"Fine" Hwoarang said as he walked passed Julia. He slammed his shoulder into Jin's shoulder as he walked by. Jin stared at him as he stopped next to him.

"This is far from over Kazama. Next time I am going to kill you." He said as he stared directly at Jin. Jin just stared directly back at him. Jin felt a rush of heat and pain in his back. Hwoarang spit some more blood out only this time it was on one of Jin's shoes. Jin and Julia watched as Hwoarang walked down the hall and turned the corner. Julia went back to her down and unlocked it. Xiaoyu walked around the corner as soon as they had started to enter the room.

"What was Hwoarang doing here?" Xiaoyu asked. Julia shook her head as they walked in the room.

"I don't know but all he managed to do is prove how much of an ass he is." Julia said. Xiaoyu look up at Jin to see that some of the cuts on his face had re-opened.

"Did he attack you?" Xiaoyu asked as she got closer to his face.

"It doesn't matter." Jin told her. Jin moved away from her and pulled up his jacket sleeve. When he blocked Hwoarang's punch it had open back up. He had blood covering his arm from where the blood couldn't soak though the jacket.

"We need to get something on that." Julia said as she began to gathered supplies to clean and dress Jin's arm.

"Here Julia before I forgot here's your fight list." Xiaoyu said a she held up a piece of paper.

"Thanks, just sit it on the stand over there." Julia said as she started on Jin's arm.

"So Jin what happened back there?" Xiaoyu asked him. Jin explained as Julia cleaned the cut on his arm and wrapped bandages around it.

"Thanks" Jin said.

"So Jin what are you going to do?" Xiaoyu asked him.

"I've got to stop Jinpachi before he destroys everything." Jin said as he stood up. He walked over to the window and looked out at the city. Jin wondered if he was even to be able to stop himself let alone stop Jinpachi.


	6. Chapter 6

TheSpiderMan999: Thanks for the reviews and Happy Holidays everyone.

Jin stood underneath the shade of a tree. His eyes scanned the park. Xiaoyu shifted on her feet next to him. She had talked him into coming and watching her fight earlier in the morning. He had said no until she had told him it was against Hwoarang. Jin wanted to know just how much better Hwoarang had gotten. He couldn't judge by the fight they had in the hotel because neither one was in any shape to have been fighting. Jin was injured and Hwoarang seemed to be intoxicated. Jin figured that Hwoarang and Kazuya were going to be his biggest challenges.

"Is he here yet? Why does he have to be so late?" Xiaoyu whined as she paced back and forth under the tree. Jin looked at her. His eyes drifted over to Julia. Xiaoyu had also talked her into coming. He wondered if she had actually came to support Xiaoyu or if she came becauseof her connection to Hwoarang. He could sense that Julia felt uneasy when he was around.

"Oh he's here! Should I go over?" Xiaoyu asked as she turned to Jin.

"Wait for a moment." Jin told her. She nodded her head and turned back to Hwoarang. Jin looked up to see Hwoarang talking to the Announcer. Steve Fox was standing behind Hwoarang. Jin had seen him fight and knew he was a talented fighter. Jin noticed out of the corner of his eye that Julia had slowly edged behind a tree. He wondered if this was because of Hwoarang. Jin looked back up at Hwoarang. Hwoarang was staring directly at him. Jin looked back at him but turned away when he felt the familiar pain of his transformation. There was a certain fighter's respect between the two but in his last few encounters with the red headed fighter he wasbeginning to feel different towards Hwoarang. He was beginning to hate him.

"Xiaoyu" Jin said to get her attention. Xiaoyu turned and looked up at him.

"What is it Jin?" Xiaoyu asked him.

"Slow low to avoid most of his kicks. He'll get angry and he'll get careless but be careful because he's fast." Jin explained to her. She just nodded her head. She looked up at him as if she expected him to say something else. Jin looked away as the announcer had walked over to them.

"Miss Xiaoyu we are ready to begin." He said and then turned around and walked back towards the middle of the park. Xiaoyu followed behind him. Jin watched as Steve walked to the side of the park. Jin watched as Xiaoyu stood across from Hwoarang.

"Hwoarang VS Ling Xiaoyu" The announcer called.

Jin looked around the park. Something about the park didn't feel right. He took a few steps away from the tree and movedcloser to Xiaoyu and Hwoarang. He watched as Hwoarang and Xiaoyu were talking abut something. Both of them moved into their fighting stances.

"FIGHT!" The announcer yelled. Jin watched as Xiaoyu moved out of the way of one of Hwoarang's kicks. His eyes darted away from the fight. They fell upon an alley near the park. His attention turned back to the fight. Xiaoyu seem to have the upper hand. Hwoarang spun around and tried to back kick her but she dropped down and kicked him in the standing leg. . Xiaoyu jumped in the air and spun around bringing her foot down on Hwoarang's shoulder. Hwoarang stumbled back a bit. Jin was worried because her kicks didn't seem to be doing enough damaged to him but if she kept going at this rate she would still be able to beat him. Hwoarang and Xiaoyu seemed to be engaging in some kind of shouting match at the moment. Jin wasn't close enough to hear over everyone else in the park shouting and cheering. Jin eyes went back to the alley. He knew someone was there but he still couldn't see anyone. Jin looked back to the fight to see Hwoarang on his back. Hwoarang jumped to his feet and went after Xiaoyu. He threw a roundhouse kick which she ducked low. He threw a sidekick at her but she quickly slid to the side. Xiaoyu stepped forward with an open palm strike. Hwoarang kick his leg back causing him to slid back just in time to avoid her attack. Jin watched but he noticed the Julia had move closer to the fight. She was standing next to him now. Xiaoyu jumped over one of the park benches to avoid one of Hwoarang's kicks. Hwoarang jumped over it and went after her.

"C'mon Xiaoyu!" Julia shouted. Jin could feel himself almost smile as Hwoarang's expression changed as the red headed fight looked at them. He knew that Hwoarang was angry. Jin knew the anger could cause someone to make mistakes. He was hoping Xiaoyu could take advantages of those mistakes and win. One mistake was that Hwoarang was staring at him and Julia instead of paying attention to Xiaoyu.

"Hwoarang look out!" Steve shouted. This gave Hwoarang enough time to dodge a kick from Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu kicked at himwith a hook kick. Hwoarang blocked the kick and took a step back. Xiaoyu swing both of her arms down. She hit him in the chest with each hand and went down into her phoenix stance. Hwoarang took a few steps back. Jin watched Hwoarang; he knew Hwoarang was going to tried to end it before Xiaoyu could get in more hits on him. Hwoarang took a few steps forward leaping into the air. He raised a foot for an axe kick. Xiaoyu misjudge his attack and went to slide back but with Hwoarang's forward momentum it caused the attack to hit its mark. Hwoarang's kick hit her right in the head. Xiaoyu collapsed to the ground. The medical staff swarmed Xiaoyu. Julia ran by him to Xiaoyu. Jin walked towards her. Jin walked slowly by Hwoarang. They both stared at each other as Jin walked by him. He stood by Xiaoyu as the medical personal checked her out. Suddenly Xiaoyu sat up on her knees.

"Ouch that really hurt!" She moaned as she rubbed the back of her head. Jin spotted zaibatsu personal by the alley he had been looking at earlier. His eyes scanned the park. There were zaibatsu enforcers everywhere. The medical staff cleared out with the announcer. Everyone else that had been watching the fight also began to leave. Jin quickly picked Xiaoyu off the ground.

"Quick you both need to get out of here." Jin told Xiaoyu and Julia.

"But Jin why?' Xiaoyu asked him.

"Because it isn't safe and don't go back to the hotel either it's not safe there anymore." Jin told them.

"But Jin I can help!" Xiaoyu protested.

"No" Jin said sternly.

"C'mon Xiaoyu let's just leave." Julia said as she helped Xiaoyu walked away. Quickly the two girls were out of sight. Jin looked around and noticed the enforcers had close in around him. He figured that they must be after him after the incident at the lab.

"Jin, what the hell is going on?" Hwoarang shouted over at Jin. Jin looked up and noticed that Hwoarang and Steve hadn't left and they were only standing a few feet away from him.

"They are after me." Jin told Hwoarang.

"Yeah well they can't have you because I haven't got a chance to fight you yet so they are going to have to wait." Hwoarang said. Jin figured that was the reason he had stay to fight. Jin felt the pains of his transformation but he tried to clam himself. He was angry about everything that was happening. The enforcers quickly surrounded them. Jin was attacked by two of them. He quickly blocked a punch from one. The other tried to kick him but he quickly dodge then elbowed the man in the face. Jin moved quickly as hekicked one of the enforcers in the stomach with a sidekick. Jin hit the man in the face with an uppercut knocking him into theother enforcers. He swung his elbow back hitting one of them in the face. Jin dodged a punch from one of the enforcers. He slid to the side and kneed the man in the stomach causing him to double over. Jin brought his elbow down onto the man's back. He felt something hit him hard in the back. Whatever it was it was sharp and stuck into his shoulder. He reached around and pulled it from his back. It was a dart. He wondered why they were trying to capture him. Jin looked up to see several of the enforcers standing in front of him. The all had their guns pointed at him.

"Fire!" One of them shouted. There were muzzle flashes as the darts hit Jin in the chest. Jin quickly jerked the darts out of his chest. He decided that he wasn't going to be captured like this. He could his wings beginning to tear at the skin on his back. He ran at those who had shot him. He grabbed the gun of one of them and swung it upwards smashing the man in the face with the barrel. Jin grabbed the man and swung him into the others. Jin ran towards an alley near the park. He couldn't hear anything other then the ringing in his head. He could feel more darts hit him in the back. He reached the alley and his wings freed themselves from his back. They flapped lifting him off the ground. They continued to lift him higher and higher until he was above the rooftops of the nearby buildings. He slowly glided until suddenly his wings retracted back into his back. He fell onto the top ofone of the buildings. He quickly looked around. Jin thought he might be on the top floor of a parking complex. He could feel himself succumb to the tranquilizers and pass out.

**Several Hours Later**

Jin slowly opened his eyes. His was awoken by the sounds of footsteps coming towards him. He could barely move. The tranquilizers were still affecting him. The footsteps got closer until they were next to him. They stopped; Jin turned his head up so he could see whom it was. He could recognize the man that was standing over him.

"Kazuya" Jin said barely over a whisper.

"Pathetic" Kazuya hissed as he put his foot on Jin and pushed causing Jin to roll over onto his stomach. Kazuya crouched down and looked at the holesin the back of Jin's jacket and the darts that were still in him.

"I took me a while to find you and now that I have I see that your reluctance to embrace the devil gene has almost cost you your life. The amount of drugs in your system would have caused any normal human's lungs and heart to stop." Kazuya told him as he stood back up. Jin didn't say anything.

"You feel it don't you. You can feel him calling you. You know who I am talking about don't you? You have seen him haven't you?" Kazuya questioned.

"Heihachi" Jin muttered.

"Heihachi? No Heihachi is not in control anymore." Kazuya told Jin. Kazuya turned his back to Jin and took a few steps away from him.

"You remember the Honmaru don't you?" Kazuya said as he looked over his shoulder at Jin.

"After the battle was over. Heihachi and I were attacked. I escaped before the Honmaru exploded. Somehow Heihachi survived. When the Honmaru was destroyed Jinpachi Mishima was released." Kazuya explained.

"You felt it didn't you. For some reason Jinpachi cause the devil gene inside you to grow stronger. Giving you power that is rightfully mine!" Kazuya said as his voice deepen and became raspy. He turned and looked down at Jin. His eyes were glowing bright red.

"Because of Kazuya I wasn't able to take back what is mine. Kazuya lost because of he's wanted to fight you under his own power. He wanted to see who was really the strongest. I suppose he wanted a fair fight but you embraced the devil gene to defeat both Kazuya and Heihachi. Heh I will never understand his pride." Kazuya said as he moved closer to Jin. Jin knew that it wasn't Kazuya speaking anymore it was the devil that resided inside of him.

"I could take it back now but I am going to wait. It is growing stronger. I am going to wait until it has consumed you. I'll need all of your power to defeat Jinpachi. When you are your strongest, when you have fully embraced it and there is nothing but the devil gene. That is when I will take everything back and when I rip my essence away from you, you will be nothing and then I'll let Kazuya destroy you!" Devil told him though Kazuya's body. Kazuya turned and started to walk away from Jin.

"No" Jin moaned as he push himself up. Kazuya turned around and faced him.

"No? What can you do to stop me?" Kazuya asked as he laughed.

"I am not going to let you do this." Jin said as he stood up fully. He swayed back and forth for a moment until he steadied himself. Most of the drugs were still in he's body.

"This is pathetic." Kazuya said as he took off his jacket and tossed it aside. The sun was setting casting an eerie red glow across the parking complex that was soon to become a battlefield.

"Shut up Kazuya! I am going to stop you, Heihachi, and Jinpachi. I am going to put an end to the Mishima blood line." Jin said, as he got ready to fight his father once again.

"Stupid boy are going to destroy your self?" Kazuya asked as he stood across from Jin.

"I am not a Mishima, I am a Kazama!" Jin told Kazuya.

"Ha you are weak. You will die unless you embrace everything I have given you." Kazuya said. Jin stumbled forward. He swung with a wide right hook. Kazuya dodge the sluggish punch easily. Kazuya hit him in the stomach with an uppercut. Jin doubled over clutching at his stomach. Kazuya brought his foot up and hit Jin in the back with an axe kick. Jin fell hard onto hisstomach. He struggled to get up. Kazuya crouched down beside him.

"In your state you cannot hope to ever defeat me." Kazuya said as a smirk came to his lips.

"Just give into that dark power growing inside of you." Kazuya told him.

"No" Jin muttered as he started to push himself up. Kazuya grabbed a chunk of his hair and pull him back causing his neck to bend back.

"You're pathetic." Kazuya said before he quickly pushed Jin face forward slamming it into the ground. Kazuya stood up and paced around his son.

"Get up!" Kazuya shouted as he kicked Jin in the side. He quickly circled around Jin who was still trying to reach his feet.

"Get up now!" Kazuya shouted as he kicked Jin again. Jin rolled over when Kazuya had kicked him.

"I said get up now!" Kazuya shouted againas he stomped on Jin's chest. Jin slowly pushed himself up. He finally rose to his feet. He faced Kazuya who had a smirk on his face. Jin moved forward. He swung at Kazuya who just ducked below his punch. Jin swung with the other arm with the same result. Jin looked down at Kazuya who was crouched low to the ground. Suddenly Kazuya sprung up hitting him in the jaw with an uppercut. The hit send Jin into the air flying backwards. He landed on his back several feet away from Kazuya. Jin couldn't move at all. Between the damage done by Kazuya and the drugs he was slowly losing conscious again. He could hear Kazuya laughing. Kazuya was getting closer. Kazuya stepped on Jin's throat cutting off his air. Jin gasped for air as he struggled against Kazuya but it was no use he didn't have any strength left.

"I could kill you now but I am going to wait until the devil gene's strength is at the maximum then I will destroy you and everyone that has betrayed me!" Kazuya shouted as he began to laugh. That was the only thing Jin could hear as he lost conscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Jin woke to the sound of thunder. He sat up and looked around. He was still at the parking garage. He checked himself for any injuries. There weren't any. After the damage Kazuya did to him he should at least of had bruises. He was fine. His attention turned to the sky when a steak of red lighting ripped across it. He noticed the clouds were a deep red color and were swirling erratically. Jin stood and spun around looking at the sky. A loud boom rocked the parking complex. Jin turned around to see himself standing across from him.

"No you're not me are you?" Jin asked sternly. The other Jin looked up at him. Suddenly large black wings appeared from his back. The tattoos appeared also. Devil Jin tilted his head back as horns grew from the top of his skull. Jin just stared into Devil Jin eyes as this happen.

"This isn't real. You're not real. All of this is just a dream." Jin shouted. Devil Jin let out a deep laughed.

"You're a fool." Devil Jin told him. Jin took a step back in shock.

"Did you think I couldn't speak? I am you. I am what you could become. However, you choose to continue as the pathetic weakling that you are. Just give into me and you could have everything. Everything you wanted would be yours. The zaibatsu, the world, even Xiaoyu." Devil Jin laughed.

"Shut up!" Jin spit out.

"You could destroy Kazuya and everyone else that stood in your way. You could be rid of that red headed fighter as well. Unlimited power that's want you want isn't it?" Devil Jin asked.

"No!" Jin screamed as he fell to his knees clutching at his head. He heard Devil Jin growl. Jin was kicked hard in the chest and sent flying back in the door of a car. The car door dented in and the window shattered. Devil Jin grabbed Jin by his jacket and tossed him threw the air. Jin landed on the roof of another car. Devil Jin landed on top of him driving his knee into Jin stomach.

"See you're pathetic! You can't fight me! I am you!" Devil Jin screamed at Jin as he grabbed him by the throat. Jin swung and punched Devil Jin in the face. Jin began to hit him in the arms trying to break the grasp Devil Jin had on his throat. Jin finally managed to knock away one of his arms. Jin swung and smashed his elbow in the side of Devil Jin's face. He then brought his elbow back hitting Devil Jin in the opposite side of his face. Devil Jin rolled off the top of the car. He quickly turned and grabbed Jin by the jacket. He spun around sending Jin flying across the parking complex. Jin came to a stop when he slid into the outside wall. Jin looked up to see that Devil Jin was right in front of him. He barely moved out of the way as Devil Jin's claws tore into the concrete wall. Devil Jin grabbed Jin by the jacket again. He lifted Jin up off his feet and over the wall. Jin dangled above the ground. Jin grabbed a hold of Devil Jin's arms and tried pull himself to safety. Devil Jin laughed as he let go. Jin twisted in the air. He saw the ground rush up to meet him.

**Sometime Later**

Jin awoken slowly, he was couldn't see. He was cold and wet. His eyes finally focused enough for him to see. He was on his back looking up at the sky. Snowflakes were falling down on his face. He sat upright; he was covered in a thin layer of snow. He brushed off the snow. He looked around and realized that he was lying among trash next to the parking complex. Jin wondered if what happened was a dream or not. He looked to the top of the parking complex. It was four stories up. How did he survive the fall? He wondered he had thrown himself off the building. Had Kazuya done it?

He stood up and took few steps. His legs felt weak. His head was throbbing and he was starving. He wondered how long he had been unconscious. He walked slowly using the wall of the parking complex as support. He emerged from the alley on the street. He turned and walked towards the front of the parking complex. Jin walked by various people. He passed by a newsstand and stopped. His eyes scanned a newspaper. His eyes widen when he saw the paper. He had been unconscious for almost three days. Jin ran forward towards the entrance of the parking complex. Once inside he ran up the ramps until he reached the top floor. Jin knew that he had to find out what happening to him.

He arrived at the top floor. Jin looked around to see that several of the cars parked there were tore apart. There were deep groves carved into the concrete. They were claw marks. The damaged reminded Jin of when he woke up in the forest after he left the Honmaru. Jin turned and headed back down the ramps. He reached the second floor and stopped. He could feel a familiar presence near by.

"Kazama!"

Jin looked around and saw Hwoarang standing next to a motorcycle. Hwoarang walked towards him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hwoarang asked.

"What?" Jin asked confused as to why Hwoarang cared anything about him.

"After that fight the other day you disappeared. That Xiaoyu girl is worried about you." Hwoarang told him. Jin looked at him and then turned and started to walk away.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Hwoarang asked him.

"I've something I need to deal with." Jin told him.

"How about we settle this now?" Hwoarang asked. Jin knew that he would try to fight him when he first saw him.

"Things are different now. I'm sorry but I can't fight you." Jin told him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Hwoarang asked.

"I have my own problems I have to deal with. I have to settle them before anything else." Jin said.

"Deal with them later. Let's go!" Hwoarang shouted as he raised his fists.

"Don't worry. We'll fight was this is over." Jin said as he walked away.

"What? This sucks!" Hwoarang shouted. Jin continued to walk.

"Alright Kazama but I have you word that once everything is over it's me and you no excuses right?" Hwoarang asked. Jin turned back around to face Hwoarang.

"You have my word." Jin told him. Hwoarang just shook his head and walked back to the motorcycle. Jin turned and walked down the ramp to the first floor. He heard the motorcycle's engine start. Jin left the parking complex and walked down the street. He turned and watched as Hwoarang came out of the parking complex on the motorcycle and disappear down the street.

Jin was actually looking forward to the fight with Hwoarang. There was nothing balancing on the outcome of the fight. The world wasn't going to be taken over no matter who won. It was just a fight to see who was better. He hoped that Hwoarang had been training because he was looking forward to a fight that wasn't against a family member or a monster that was trying to kill him.

Jin knew he had about a week before the tournament second part began. He was going to return to Yakushima for the time being. He needed to get away from everything. May be he could gain control.

TheSpiderMan999: Thanks for the reviews. I changed some stuff in chapters 4 and 5. Jin now meets Jinpachi instead of Heihachi in the lab.


	8. Chapter 8

Jin sat in the middle of the forest. Heavy rain soaked his hair and beat down on his back. He slowly stood up. His muscles tighten as he clenched his fists. He stood in a wide stance as he stared at the forest ahead of him. He raised his right hand to eye level while keeping it in a tight fist. He folded his left hand over the right. He quickly spun around to the left crossing his arms down low to block an imaginary attack. He quickly brought his arm back to his waist before crossing them again in front of his face.

Jin swung his right hand out with a knife hand attack. He closed his fist as he quickly pulled it back while punching with the left. He moved in a back stance as he did this. He spun around 180 degrees and blocked low then high crossing his arms both times. He swung out his left hand with a knife attack and then pulled it back punching with the right. Jin slowly slide his feet together as he left arm went slack at his side. He stood with his left out in front. He kicked out his leg with a sidekick. He put his foot down as he blocked with his left. He stepped forward blocking with his right arm. He swung his right leg back as he went back into a back stance. He blocked with his left arm as he did this.

He kicked out his back leg with a front snap kick and then brought it back. He blocked low and then slow brought his hand up to eye. He kicked again and then threw a punch as soon as he foot landed. He spun around started over again only faster.

Jin went through the routine several times. Each time he went faster. The rain continued to pour down on him only it seemed that each drop steamed when it hit his skin. Jin continued as he moved though the forest. His arm shot out again this time hitting a thick tree. Jin stood there with his fist pressed against the tree waiting for the pain to erupt in his hand. His eyes narrowed as he stared at his fist and the tree. Suddenly his brought his fist back to his chest and then it shot forward again hitting the tree in the same spot. This time pieces of wood splintered off the tree. Jin stood and waited. A creaking noise that could barely be heard over the rain reached Jin's ears. The tree splintered towards Jin as it fell way from him.

Jin breath suddenly became labored as he clasped to the ground clutching his hand to his chest. His brought his hands in front of his face. Jin vision was blurry as he could feel the bones in his hands crack and burn. The skin on his hands seemed to become a darker color. He could feel something tearing at the skin on his forearms. Jin screamed as boney spikes emerged from his arms. Some ripped though his gauntlets and seem to fuse them to his arms. His fingertips burned, as they seem to take the same form as the protrusions on his arms. His hands were now a charcoal color and his fingers were now talons.

He fell forward digging his hand in the ground that had been soften by the heavy rain. Spikes shot out his leg below his knees merging with his shin guards. He stumbled as he slowly stood up. Jin staggered forward through the tree. He swung his arm out slamming it into a tree. The tree gave no resistance as it broke apart and was tossed away.

Jin hunched over as he clawed at his back. The thick dark feathers sprang forth out as his wings emerged with the wet sound of flesh ripping apart. He was knocked forward as his wings flapped as the freed themselves. Jin screamed again as horns slowly emerge from the sides of his head. Jin screamed louder as he leaned back. The rain wasn't even touching him anymore. A white field of energy began to emanate out from him. He screamed as the energy spread out knocking over trees and scorching the ground and it widen. The energy suddenly rushed back into Jin as he clasped onto the ground. He sat on his sat, as his head lay limp against his chest.

There was a steak of lighting followed quickly by a clap or thunder. Jin began to laugh as he slowly stood. He was covered in the deep black markings. He laughed as he looked at his hands and body. His wings stretched out as he looked up at the sky. Jin laughed as the rain once again reached his face. His laughed echoed in the burnt forest. His feet left the ground as his wings rocketed him into the sky among the bolts of lighting. The sounds of the storm were overshadowed by his manic laughter.

**Days Later at the Tournament Ceremonies**

Jin stood the corner in the room of fighters as an announcer rambled on about the tournament and the fighters. His face was covered by the hood of his jacket. His wings He looked around at the other fighters that had come to the event. The fighters that were half way normal were the only ones attending the event. Jin came hoping that Jinpachi or his father would show himself or herself. He looked around the room.

He spotted his red headed rival and the older Korean man too. The Indian girl was also standing next to the red headed fighter. Them seem to be arguing about a bouquet of flowers the girl was holding. It also looked like the older Korean was yelling at him too. He saw Paul Phoenix standing with Marshall Law. The young Chinese girl Xiaoyu was moving about the room. Jin was surprised she hadn't seen him yet. The boxer Steve Fox was talking to Lei Wulong and the Kazama girl. King, Yoshimitsu, Wang Jinrei, Lee Chaolan, Anna Willams, Bruce Irvin, Craig Marduck, Christie Monteiro, and the large sumo Ganryu were all present.

His father and some other fighters that would be deemed criminals or inane weren't present. He smiled to himself. The other fighters were helpless they had no idea what was going to happen to them. Jin was going to destroy all of them. He slowly moved out of the room before the announcer was finished. The destruction of the others was going to be easy and it would start with Bruce Irvin. Jin knew the only ones that could possibly hope to stop him were his father and Jinpachi. He decided to bide his time for now and wait for them to show themselves during the tournament. He was going to destroy everyone who got in his way. He would kill them both and then the world would be his to destroy.

TheSpiderMan999: Thanks for the review for the previous chapter. I'm out for a while so Later everyone!


End file.
